


A New World/ Ένας Νέος Κόσμος

by KarrieBW



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction in Greek, For Light's Birthday, Gen, Happy Birthday Light!, alternative ending, gift-fic
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrieBW/pseuds/KarrieBW
Summary: A simple alternative ending for Death Note. It's also a gift-fic for Light, since I really want him to be happy!I might eventually translate this to English.I believe it's also the first Death Note fanfiction in Greek. Yay!
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	A New World/ Ένας Νέος Κόσμος

Τα πιο αργά σαράντα δευτερόλεπτα της ζωής μου…

Δεν το πιστεύω ότι σε λίγο όλο αυτό το φιάσκο με τον υποτιθέμενο "διάδοχο" του L θα έχει τελειώσει! Η νίκη μου θα είναι ολοκληρωτική!

Αλλά δεν πρέπει να γελάσω! Όχι ακόμα. Πρέπει να συγκρατηθώ. 4 δευτερόλεπτα έχουν μείνει!...2... **1**!

"...Near, είναι η νίκη μου!"

Παρά τη δήλωση μου όμως, το αγόρι απέναντι μου δε φάνηκε καθόλου ταραγμένο. Αν και αυτό είναι το τελευταίο μου μέλημα αυτή τη στιγμή! Αμέσως, τα μέλη της S.P.K. ένιωσαν ένα τρομερό πόνο στο πιο ζωτικό όργανο του σώματος τους, την καρδιά τους. Όπως ακριβώς το είχα σχεδιάσει! Σωριάστηκαν όλοι στο σκονισμένο πάτωμα της αποθήκης, ο ένας ακολουθώντας τον άλλον στον θάνατο τους. Παράλληλα, τα μέλη της δικιάς μου ομάδας απέκτησαν τα ίδια συμπτώματα και έπεσαν κάτω σφίγγοντας με πόνο το στήθος τους. Στα μάτια όλων είδα φόβο, έκπληξη και απελπισία πριν τα κλείσουν μια για πάντα.

Αυτό που δεν μπόρεσα να προβλέψω ότι θα δω ήταν η απογοήτευση και η θλίψη. Προς μεγάλη μου έκπληξη, τα συναισθήματα αυτά τα αντίκρισα στα μάτια του Matsuda.

"Light-kun,...γιατί...;" ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του πριν γείρει το κεφάλι του στο πάτωμα νεκρός

Τον καημένο τον Matsuda...Πίστευε σ' εμένα μέχρι την τελευταία του πνοή. Σχεδόν έχω τύψεις που τον σκότωσα...Αλλά προκειμένου να ανθίσει μια νέα εποχή, γνωρίζω καλά ότι οι θυσίες είναι αναπόφευκτες, άρα απαραίτητες.

Οι μόνοι ζωντανοί στην αποθήκη πλέον ήμασταν εγώ, ο Mikami και ο Near. Ο τελευταίος δεν είδα να αισθάνεται ιδιαίτερη λύπη όταν έγινε μάρτυρας του θανάτου των μελών της ομάδας του μπροστά στα μάτια του. Σίγουρα πάντως ήταν τρομαγμένος. Παρόλο που έκανε τα αδύνατα δυνατά για να αποφύγει να εκδηλώσει τον φόβο του.

Αυτό είναι καλό. Θέλω να είναι τόσο φοβισμένος που να ψάχνει μέρος να κρυφτεί!

Για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ανάμεσα στους τρεις μας επικρατούσε νεκρική σιωπή. Δεν θα την έσπαγα εγώ. Περίμενα υπομονετικά να δω την αντίδραση του Near.

"...Τι έχεις κάνει, Light Yagami;" ρώτησε χαμηλόφωνα τελικά

Διέκρινα φόβο στην εκνευριστική φωνή του. Αποφάσισα ότι από 'δω και πέρα, μόνο με τέτοιο φοβισμένο τόνο θέλω να μου μιλάει.

"Είναι πολύ απλό". Ξεκίνησα εγώ με αυτοπεποίθηση και με αργά βήματα πλησίασα προς το μέρος όπου ήταν καθισμένος "Ήξερα ότι υπήρχε το ενδεχόμενο να έχεις αλλάξει τα τετράδια. Γι' αυτό διέταξα τον Mikami να κόψει εκ των προτέρων μία σελίδα από το τετράδιο και να έρθει εδώ πριν από εμάς, χωρίς να τον αντιληφθείτε. Μία ματιά του ήταν αρκετή για να σημάνει τον θάνατο όλων των μελών της S.P.K.". στράφηκα προς τον πιστό μου ακόλουθο τώρα "Επί την ευκαιρία, Mikami, σου αξίζουν συγχαρητήρια. Έκανες πράγματι εξαιρετική δουλειά".

Ο εισαγγελέας έκανε μια βαθιά υπόκλιση και μου αποκρίθηκε με δέος:

"Ζω για να σε υπηρετώ,...Θεέ..."

"Αναρωτιέμαι αν έχεις σχεδιάσει κάτι πιο αποτρόπαιο για εμένα;" μίλησε ξαφνικά ο Near "Νομίζω ότι δικαιούμαι να ξέρω, εφόσον ούτως ή άλλως θα πεθάνω".

Νομίζει στ' αλήθεια ότι θέλω να τον σκοτώσω; Τολμάει να πιστεύει ότι του αξίζει μια τέτοια λύτρωση όπως ο θάνατος; Αυτοί που αψηφούν τον Θεό δεν θα έπρεπε να φεύγουν από αυτόν τον κόσμο χωρίς να πάρουν ένα μάθημα. 

Τώρα πια έχω φτάσει ακριβώς μπροστά του. Έγειρα το σώμα μου προς το μέρος του. Τα βλέμματα μας διασταυρώθηκαν. Προσπάθησε να κρύψει τον φόβο του από τα μάτια του, όμως η αποτυχία του ήταν προφανής.

"Ωωω…Near... δεν σου αξίζει καθόλου ο θάνατος. Όχι. Για εσένα επιφυλάσσω ένα τελείως διαφορετικό μέλλον".

"Αμφιβάλλω αν θα μου το αποκαλύψεις".

"Καλά κάνεις". του λέω χαμογελώντας "Μην είσαι ανυπόμονος. Είναι αμαρτία".

"Πραγματικά Θεέ, δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί με διέταξες να κρατήσω ζωντανό αυτόν εδώ τον αμαρτωλό". είπε ο Mikami

Το χαμόγελο μου έγινε ακόμα πιο πλατύ και έστρεψα τα μάτια μου από τον Near στον ακόλουθο μου.

"Θα δεις, Mikami, μην ανησυχείς καθόλου. Έχω τους λόγους μου. Προς το παρόν όμως, θα ήθελα να μου κάνεις μια μικρή εξυπηρέτηση".

"Ό,τι θέλεις, Θεέ! Η επιθυμία σου είναι διαταγή".

"Μετέφερε τον Near μέχρι το αυτοκίνητο, σε παρακαλώ. Πρέπει να τον μεταφέρουμε κάπου".

Προτού καν προλάβω να αποτελειώσω τη φράση μου, ο Mikami ήταν ήδη δίπλα στον Near. Παγίδεψε το φτηνό αντίγραφο του καλύτερου μου αντιπάλου μέσα στα χέρια του και τον σήκωσε με σχετική ευκολία από το πάτωμα, παρά την ανώφελη αντίσταση του.

"Πάρε τα χέρια σου από πάνω μου...!-"

Αστείο, ε; Αυτή η...παρωδία πιστεύει πως είναι ακόμα σε θέση να δίνει εντολές! Δεν χρειάστηκε να πω στον Mikami να του υποδείξει την πραγματική του θέση. Το έκανε με δικιά του πρωτοβουλία.

"Σιωπή ασεβή! Ο Θεός ήδη μίλησε".

Πόσο χαίρομαι που τον διάλεξα....

Κατά τ' άλλα μπήκαμε σχετικά ήρεμα στο αυτοκίνητο χωρίς φασαρίες από τον Near. Είπα στον Mikami την κατεύθυνση που πρέπει να ακολουθήσει για να φτάσουμε στο αρχηγείο που έχω ως ο L, και τον άφησα να καθίσει μπροστά στη θέση του οδηγού. Εγώ κάθισα στο πίσω κάθισμα δίπλα στον Near. Αυτός κι εγώ έχουμε μια κουβεντούλα να κάνουμε. Συν της άλλης, κάποιος θα πρέπει να τον προσέχει.

"Όμως, Θεέ, δεν θα πρέπει να ξεφορτωθούμε τα πτώματα από την αποθήκη;" ρώτησε ο Mikami καθώς οδηγούσε "Κάποιος μπορεί να τα ανακαλύψει".

Τώρα πλέον, όχι ότι κι αν τα ανακαλύψουν παίζει κάποιο ρόλο, αλλά ας έχουμε το κεφάλι μας ήσυχο…

"Μην σε ανησυχεί γι' αυτό, Mikami. Θα στείλω κάποιον να βάλει φωτιά σε όλη την αποθήκη αργότερα. Για τώρα όμως, θα το εκτιμούσα αν συγκεντρωνόσουν στο τιμόνι και μας άφηνες να μιλήσουμε για λίγο με τον Near. Εξάλλου, εμείς οι δύο έχουμε πολλά να πούμε".

Ο Mikami κατένευσε αμέσως υπάκουα και επικεντρώθηκε στον δρόμο μπροστά του.

"Δε νομίζω να υπάρχει κάτι που να μπορούμε να συζητήσουμε εμείς οι δύο". Δήλωσε ο Near στριφογυρίζοντας μία τούφα των λευκών μαλλιών του αργά

Είναι η πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου που αντικρίζω τον περιβόητο "διάδοχο" του L πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο, κι όμως μπορώ να καταλάβω ότι αυτή είναι μία επαναλαμβανόμενη συνήθεια, ένα τικ. Το οποίο έχει κιόλας αρχίσει να με εκνευρίζει. Όπως εκείνη η νοσηρή συνήθεια του L να βάζει τα δάχτυλα του στο στόμα του και να δαγκώνει τα νύχια του....Μόνο εγώ ξέρω πόσο πολύ ήθελα να τον χτυπήσω όταν το έκανε αυτό…

Λες και ξέρει πόσο πολύ με εκνευρίζουν όλες οι συνήθειες του L, έβαλε τα γυμνά του πόδια πάνω στο (ακριβό, ας σημειωθεί, παρακαλώ) κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου και έφερε τα γόνατα του προστατευτικά μπροστά στο στήθος του. Μπήκα για μια στιγμή στον πειρασμό να του τραβήξω τα πόδια και να τον αναγκάσω να καθίσει κανονικά, αλλά αντιστάθηκα.

"Αντιθέτως. Ξέρεις πόσα θέματα εκκρεμούν ανάμεσα σε εμάς τους δύο;" ρώτησα ρητορικά, χαμογελώντας δήθεν φιλικά "Αρχικά, έχεις κάτι που μου ανήκει".

"Όχι, δεν έχω".

"Δεν ήταν ερώτηση". του υπενθύμισα γλυκά

"Η δική μου όμως ήταν απάντηση. Δεν κατέχω τίποτα δικό σου".

Τώρα κατάλαβα γιατί μιμήθηκε τον τρόπο με τον οποίο ο L κάθονταν...

Η κίνηση έγινε πολύ γρήγορα για να μπορέσει να αντιδράσει. Με το ένα μου χέρι τράβηξα και τα δύο του πόδια από τους αστραγάλους για να ξεκολλήσουν από το στήθος του και το άλλο μου χέρι ψαχούλεψε την περιοχή στο κάτω μέρος της κοιλιάς του. Αμέσως ψηλάφισα κάτι που είχε σχήμα παραλληλογράμμου και ήταν σκληρό. Τυχαίο; Δε νομίζω...Σήκωσα την άσπρη μπλούζα της πιζάμας του και αποκαλύφτηκε το Τετράδιο Θανάτου. Λυπάμαι Near, μόνο εγώ μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό το κόλπο...

"Ωπ!...Τι έχουμε εδώ; Αναρωτιέμαι σε ποιον θα μπορούσε να ανήκει αυτό, ε;" τον ειρωνεύτηκα και άρπαξα το τετράδιο 

Προσπάθησε να το πάρει πίσω, αλλά μάταια. Οι σωματικές μας διαπλάσεις δεν μπορούν να συγκριθούν

Εφόσον όταν τα μέλη της ομάδας του πέθαναν δεν έκανε καμία κίνηση για να πάρει το τετράδιο από κανέναν τους, και ήξερα ότι πρέπει να το έχει φέρει μαζί του αφού έχει αλλάξει τα τετράδια, συμπέρανα ότι το μόνο μέρος που θα μπορούσε να βρίσκεται το τετράδιο ήταν κάπου πάνω του. Και φυσικά, δεν είχα άδικο. Στήριξα το δεξί μου πόδι πάνω στο αριστερό και έγειρα πίσω στο αναπαυτικό κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου καθώς ξεφύλλιζα το Τετράδιο Θανάτου. Έπρεπε να βεβαιωθώ ότι δεν πρόκειται κι αυτό για κάποιο πλαστό αντίγραφο.

Όλα είναι εδώ. Όλα τα ονόματα, οι ημερομηνίες,...αυτό το τετράδιο μου φέρνει τόσες αναμνήσεις...

Κάποια στιγμή, το έκλεισα, αργά και προσεκτικά, και το ακούμπησα στα πόδια μου. Στράφηκα στο αλαζονικό...παιδί δίπλα μου.

"Λοιπόν, Near, πώς νιώθεις;" τον ρώτησα

"Έχει νόημα αυτή η ερώτηση;" είπε μονότονα, συνεχίζοντας να παίζει με τα μαλλιά του, αποφεύγοντας να με κοιτάξει

"Εγώ στην κάνω την ερώτηση, προφανώς κάποιο νόημα πρέπει να έχει".

"Έχει σημασία για εσένα τι νιώθω;"

"Μα φυσικά". του αποκρίνομαι σαν αυτό να είναι το πιο αυτονόητο πράγμα στον κόσμο "Τα συναισθήματα των αντιπάλων μου έχουν πάντα τεράστια σημασία για μένα. Κι εσύ, θα έπρεπε να αισθάνεσαι τυχερός, Near. Θα είσαι ένας από τους εκλεκτούς που θα δει την ανατολή του κόσμου του Kira!"

"Το αν θα έπρεπε να αισθάνομαι τυχερός ή άτυχος είναι συζητήσιμο".

Έτριξα σιγανά τα δόντια μου....Φτηνή φωτοκόπια του L...Εσείς οι στενόμυαλοι δεν θα μπορέσετε ποτέ να καταλάβετε... Παρά τις φιλότιμες προσπάθειες μου...

Όχι πολύ αργότερα φτάσαμε στον προορισμό μας. Ο Mikami κουβάλησε έναν Near που στο πρόσωπο του ήταν φανερή η αποδοχή της ήττας μέχρι το υπόγειο. Όμως αυτό δεν μου αρέσει ιδιαίτερα. Δεν θέλω να μεταμορφωθεί σε ένα αδειανό κουφάρι (περισσότερο απ' ότι είναι ήδη) από τόσο νωρίς. Έχει ακόμα τόσα πολλά πράγματα να δει και να βιώσει.

Καθώς περνούσαμε από το σκοτεινό διάδρομο για να κατέβουμε στο υπόγειο, άρπαξα ένα σακουλάκι με σοκολατάκια που είχα στο τραπεζάκι του διαδρόμου για παν ενδεχόμενο. Κάποιος πρέπει να ψοφάει της πείνας... Ενώ πλησιάζαμε το υπόγειο στα χείλη μου άρχισε να σχηματίζεται ένα αυτάρεσκο χαμόγελο που διαρκώς πλάταινε. Είναι μια από τις καλύτερες μέρες της ζωής μου...

"Από εδώ, Mikami". τον καθοδήγησα και του άνοιξα την πόρτα για να περάσει

"Μ-μετά από εσάς, Θεέ". τραύλισε με δέος

Ανασήκωσα τους ώμους μου και προχώρησα πρώτος. Ψηλάφισα τον τοίχο μέχρι που βρήκα τον διακόπτη φωτός. Τον πίεσα και αμέσως το μικρό δωμάτιο φωτίστηκε από ένα θαμπό, λευκό φως.

"Πεινάς,... **Lawliet** ;" και μετά απλώς δεν μπορούσα να συγκρατήσω άλλο τα γέλια μου

Γέλασα με όλη μου την ψυχή, όπως έκανα προηγουμένως στην αποθήκη. Δεν μπορούσα να συγκρατηθώ άλλο, και δεν θέλω να συγκρατηθώ. Αυτή είναι η απόλυτη νίκη μου, τέρμα τα εμπόδια πλέον! Γιατί να πρέπει να συγκρατηθώ; Τα μεγαλύτερα προβλήματα μου είναι επιτέλους εκτός μάχης!

Ο L Lawliet βρίσκεται αλυσοδεμένος στο υπόγειο μου, ανήμπορος να κάνει οτιδήποτε για να με σταματήσει, έχοντας χάσει πλέον όλη του τη θέληση για να παλέψει ενάντια στον Kira και τώρα ο Near θα του κάνει παρέα!

Όταν πλέον άρχισα να πνίγω τα γέλια μου και σταμάτησα εντελώς να γελάω, ο Mikami με ρώτησε:

"Θεέ, ποιο είναι αυτό το άτομο;" έδειξε τον L

Το χαμόγελο βέβαια, ποτέ δεν εγκατέλειψε τα χείλη μου. Πέταξα το σακουλάκι με τα σοκολατάκια στο μέρος που είναι κουλουριασμένος σε μια αξιοθρήνητη μπαλίτσα ο πρώην αντίπαλος μου και κατευθύνθηκα κοντά του με σίγουρα βήματα. Αυτές τις μέρες είναι πολύ σιωπηλός. Τις μισές από τις φορές που του μιλάω δεν ξέρω καν αν με ακούει. Και φυσικά, πάντα αποφεύγει να με κοιτάξει, όταν του το επιτρέπω. Τον τελευταίο καιρό έχει αδυνατίσει ακόμα περισσότερο. Ό,τι χρώμα είχε απομείνει στο χλωμό του δέρμα έχει προ πολλού φύγει. Δείχνει διαρκώς άρρωστος. Ήμουν έτοιμος να αρχίσω να εξηγώ πώς έχει η κατάσταση στον Mikami, όταν άξαφνα διακόπηκα από ένα...σκούξιμο.

"L!" αναφώνησε έντρομος ο Near

Στο άκουσμα της ενοχλητικής φωνής του αγοριού, ο L σήκωσε αργά το κεφάλι του από τα γόνατα του, σαν μόλις να ξυπνούσε από έναν βαθύ λήθαργο.

"...Near…."ψιθύρισε δύσπιστα και αδύναμα ο πρώην ντετέκτιβ

Και κάτι μου έλεγε ότι αυτοί οι δύο γνωρίζονται...Ως συνήθως, είχα δίκιο. 

"Mikami, θα μπορούσες σε παρακαλώ να τοποθετήσεις τον Near εκεί..." του υπέδειξα ένα άλλο μέρος του τοίχου δίπλα στον L από το οποίο κρέμονταν αλυσίδες "...και να επανέλθεις σε λίγα λεπτά; Εγώ και τα πρώην μου εμπόδια έχουμε να πούμε δυο λογάκια".

Ο ακόλουθος μου εκτέλεσε αμέσως την εντολή μου, δένοντας τον Near με τις αλυσίδες, και φεύγοντας αμέσως μετά. Η θέση του είναι κοντά στον L, όχι όμως τόσο κοντά ώστε να μπορέσουν να προσπαθήσουν να λύσουν ο ένας τον άλλον με κάποιο τρόπο. Ποιητικό, δεν είναι; Είναι τόσο κοντά...Κι όμως, δεν θα μπορέσουν να φτάσουν ποτέ ο ένας τον άλλον. Δείχνουν και οι δύο τόσο...άδειοι. Σαν να τους έχει κλαπεί η θέληση για καθετί. Λοιπόν, υποθέτω πως θα πρέπει να το διορθώσω αυτό.

Εγώ ήμουν αυτός που αποφάσισε να σπάσει πρώτος τη σιωπή.

"Γνωρίζεστε;" ρώτησα και στάθηκα απέναντι τους, για να μπορώ να αντικρίζω και τους δύο

"Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά". απάντησαν ταυτόχρονα κοιτάζοντας το πάτωμα

"Μάλιστα...Άρα γνωρίζεστε". Συμπέρανα και σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου μπροστά στο στήθος μου. «Οπότε, L, πώς σου φαίνεται ο καινούριος σου...συγκάτοικος; Έχασε σήμερα το μεσημέρι».

«...Έχασε;» Απόρησε δύσπιστα ο L και κοίταξε τον Near, για τον οποίο το πάτωμα πρέπει να αποτελεί ένα ιδιαίτερα συναρπαστικό αξιοθέατο.

«Γιατί αλλιώς νόμιζες ότι θα βρισκόταν εδώ; Λοιπόν, τώρα που ο δρόμος μου είναι πλέον ορθάνοιχτος...-» Άρχισα με στόμφο και μεγαλοπρέπεια, αλλά αυτό το αναθεματισμένο αγόρι με διέκοψε πάλι.

«Μην παίρνεις κι όρκο».

Ο L φάνηκε να καταλαβαίνει κάτι από αυτή την αόριστη κι ανίσχυρη απειλή και στράφηκε πάλι προς το ασπρομάλλικο αντίγραφό του. Στα μάτια του υπήρχε κάτι που έχω να δω εδώ και πολύ καιρό. Χρόνια, για την ακρίβεια. Στα μάτια του υπήρχε...η θέληση να συνεχίσει να ζει. Να σταματήσει να είναι ένα άδειο κουφάρι.

«As tu choisit le prοchain?»

«Non. Personne n’ etait prêt. Mais, peut-etre il le va croire et il eprouvera menace». 

Γαλλικά...Δυστυχώς δεν έχω επίγνωση της γαλλικής και η απόλυτη μονοτονία τους δεν με βοήθησε να καταλάβω και πολλά. Νιώθω σαν να ακούω συμμαθητές μου να διαβάζουν στα 13 τους... 

Καλά, δεν έχει και πολύ σημασία. 

Καθαρίζω τον λαιμό μου με ένα διακριτικό τρόπο. «Όπως έλεγα, ή μάλλον όπως άρχισα να λέω, πριν διακοπώ,...» Λοξοκοίταξα τον Near. «...τώρα που ο δρόμος μου είναι ορθάνοιχτος, θα επιβάλλω επιτέλους την τάξη. Οι κακοί θα τιμωρούνται, οι καλοί θα επιβραβεύονται, δεν θα υπάρξει άλλη αδικοχαμένη ζωή! Θα είμαι επιτέλους ο απόλυτος Θεός και κανείς –το ακούτε; Κανείς\- δεν θα με σταματήσει!» Λέξη τη λέξη ύψωνα τη φωνή μου. Ο μονόλογος μου κατέληξε σε ένα λυτρωτικό γέλιο. Σχεδόν δεν το πιστεύω ακόμα ότι τα έχω καταφέρει. Είναι σαν όνειρο! Αλλά δεν είναι! Είναι η πραγματικότητα για την οποία μόχθησα τόσα χρόνια και στην οποία θα ζουν οι αγαθοί και οι αγνοί άνθρωποι. 

«Πάντα τόσο εκνευριστικός είναι;» Πετάγεται ο Near. Πώς τολμάει; Πώς τολμάει ακόμα να με αψηφά; Δεν το καταλαβαίνω! 

«Μπορεί σίγουρα να γίνει και χειρότερος». Απαντάει ο L, φαινομενικά ανενόχλητος από το οργισμένο βλέμμα με το οποίο καρφώνω και τους δύο. Μα δεν τους επιτρέπω να συζητούν! Γιατί συζητούν; 

«Δεν μπορώ να πω ότι ανυπομονώ να το βιώσω αυτό...» Συνεχίζει ο Near. Αυτή τη στιγμή σκέφτομαι σοβαρά να αναθεωρήσω την επιλογή μου να τον κρατήσω ζωντανό... Το μόνο βέβαιο είναι ότι πρέπει να τους απομονώσω. Μαζί φαίνονται...πιο αυθάδεις. Σαν να...βοηθάει ο ένας τον άλλον να με αψηφά, ή κάτι τέτοιο, τόσο κλισέ. 

Ενώνω τις παλάμες μου σε ένα δυνατό παλαμάκι. «Δεν νομίζω ότι αντιλαμβάνεστε τη θέση στην οποία βρίσκεστε. Έχετε την εντύπωση ότι μπορείτε να διακόπτετε τον Θεό;» 

«Εγώ,...» Λέει ο μεγαλύτερος εχθρός μου. «Δεν βλέπω κανέναν Θεό. Βλέπεις εσύ, Near;» «Το μόνο που βλέπω είναι ένας διαταραγμένος κατά συρροή δολοφόνος». Αυτό δεν θα το ανεχτώ! 

«ΣΙΩΠΗ!» Φωνάζω. Σιωπάνε. Αλλά δεν είμαι πεπεισμένος ότι έχουν τρομάξει. Θα τους χωρίσω 100%. Όταν έχω ανακτήσει την αυτοκυριαρχία μου μιλάω πάλι. «Λοιπόν, απόψε το βράδυ, θα γίνει ένας μικρός εορτασμός προς τιμήν μου-δηλαδή, του Kira- στην τοπική πλατεία. Το κανάλι της περιοχής θα τον αναμεταδίδει που έχω τοποθετήσει εδώ μόνο και μόνο για να παρακολουθεί ο L τα νέα σχετικά με εμένα. Βάζω το κανάλι που ξέρω ότι θα κάνει τη ζωντανή μετάδοση και κινώ για να φύγω. «Παρεμπιπτόντως,...» Αφήνω να μου ξεφύγει καθώς ανοίγω την πόρτα. «...Σκέφτομαι να μετακινήσω τον Near. Δεν θα ήθελα να μου στριμωχτείτε...Αλλά έχουμε χρόνο...Προς το παρόν, σας εύχομαι καλή παρακολούθηση!» Τους δίνω το πιο λαμπερό μου χαμόγελο. «Με συγχωρείτε που σας αφήνω έτσι ξαφνικά, αλλά εγώ κι η Misa έχουμε και να παρευρεθούμε σε μια εκδήλωση». 

Τηλεφώνησα στη Misa και της είπα να ετοιμαστεί διότι θα είμαι εκεί για να την παραλάβω σε σαράντα-πέντε λεπτά. Επιπλέον της ζήτησα και τη διεύθυνση του ξενοδοχείου στο οποίο την έχει αφήσει ο Near. 

Είπα στον Mikami τις προθέσεις μου να παρευρεθώ στην γιορτή και τον ενημέρωσα ότι μπορεί να έρθει και αυτός, αν το θέλει. Ειδάλλως, είναι ελεύθερος να αποσυρθεί για σήμερα. 

Εννοείται ότι θα παρευρεθεί στην γιορτή. Ήξερα την απάντηση του πριν καν του διατυπώσω την ερώτηση. Ο Mikami επέστρεψε στο ξενοδοχείο του για να ετοιμαστεί. 

Στο μεταξύ, κι εγώ επέστρεψα στο σπίτι. 

Πρώτα έκανα ένα χαλαρωτικό ντους, το οποίο νομίζω επιβάλλονταν μετά από μια τόσο δύσκολη και σημαντική μέρα. Ένιωσα κάθε πόρο στο σώμα μου να μαλακώνει κάτω από το ζεστό νερό. Στη συνέχεια φόρεσα το καλύτερο μου μαύρο πουκάμισο, πάντα συνοδευόμενο από το αντίστοιχο μαύρο κοστούμι και μαύρο παντελόνι. Τελευταία φόρεσα τη μαύρη μου γραβάτα και φυσικά, το ρολόι του Πατέρα. 

Μόνο και μόνο στη σκέψη του Πατέρα η μέχρι τώρα καλή μου διάθεση αμαυρώνεται από ένα αμελητέο αίσθημα ενοχής. Κοιτάζω το είδωλο μου στον καθρέφτη του διαδρόμου και είναι σαν μια σκιά να έχει καλύψει το μισό μου πρόσωπο. 

Πατέρα...συγγνώμη. Πραγματικά δεν υπολόγιζα ότι θα έπρεπε να σε σκοτώσω... 

Όμως τώρα δημιουργώ ένα κόσμο για να μπορούν να ζουν ελεύθερα, χωρίς φόβο, η Μητέρα και η Sayu. Πατέρα, ξέρω πως δεν θα συμφωνούσες καθόλου με το όραμα μου, γιατί δεν θα καταλάβαινες αλλά...δεν πειράζει. Στο κάτω-κάτω, δεν χρειαζόταν να καταλάβεις. Αυτό που έχει σημασία τώρα είναι να προστατεύω την Μητέρα και τη Sayu. 

Περνάω από την κουζίνα και πετάω ένα μήλο στον Ryuk, ο οποίος περιμένει αγωνιωδώς για τη λιχουδιά του. 

«Αυτός είσαι Light-o!» Λέει καθώς καταβροχθίζει το κόκκινο φρούτο. «Ήσουν πολύ καλός σήμερα!» 

«Δεν περίμενα εσένα να μου το πεις, Ryuk…» 

Η Misa είναι έτοιμη στην ώρα της. Καθώς την περιμένω στο αυτοκίνητο, βλέποντας την να κατεβαίνει τα σκαλιά της εισόδου του ξενοδοχείου στολισμένη με την κάπως υπερβολική, μαύρη, μακριά, strapless τουαλέτα της και την λευκή γούνα της, δεν μπορώ παρά να αναρωτηθώ αν έχει έρθει η ώρα να την σκοτώσω. Έχει εκπληρώσει τον σκοπό της, όπως και η Takada εκπλήρωσε τον δικό της. Γιατί να νταντεύω μια γυναίκα που πλέον μου είναι τελείως άχρηστη; Εντέλει αποφασίζω να μην ασχοληθώ σήμερα με το θέμα – λόγω της ημέρας. Η χαρά μου για την νίκη είναι τόσο μεγάλη, που ούτε καν οι εκνευριστικοί τρόποι και η απαιτητικότητα της Misa δεν μπορούν να μου τη χαλάσουν.

Η αυτό-ανακηρυγμένη αρραβωνιαστικιά μου μπαίνει στο αυτοκίνητο με όλη την χάρη και τη λεπτότητα που ένας άνδρας αποζητά σε ένα θηλυκό. Ή τουλάχιστον, έτσι νομίζει ο άνδρας ώσπου να την γνωρίσει καλύτερα. Η ανωριμότητα της Misa κάνει αυτά της τα γνωρίσματα να φαντάζουν ασήμαντα. 

«Πού πηγαίνουμε, Light;» Με ρώτησε με αυτή την τόσο ψιλή φωνή της, που με κάποιον τρόπο καταφέρνει πάντα να στοχεύει στο κέντρο των ακουστικών μου πόρων.

Πρέπει να φροντίσω να επαναφέρω τη μνήμη της αμέσως μόλις γυρίσουμε σπίτι μετά τη γιορτή.

«Θα πάμε σε μια μικρή γιορτή που διοργανώνεται προς τιμήν του Kira. Ξέρω πόσο ευγνώμων του είσαι που τιμώρησε τον δολοφόνο των γονιών σου».

«Αλήθεια;» Το τέλεια-μακιγιαρισμένο πρόσωπο της φωτίστηκε. Πετάχτηκε σαν ελατήριο από τη θέση της, πρακτικά πηδώντας πάνω μου για να σφίξει τα χέρια της γύρω από τον λαιμό μου. Ξέρω πόσο θέλει να με φιλήσει, αλλά της έχω απαγορεύσει τα φιλιά όταν φοράει έντονο κραγιόν. Το κατακόκκινο χρώμα κερασιού στα χείλη της δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι εντονότερο. Έχει φορέσει υπερβολική ποσότητα αρώματος πάλι... «Ω, Light, σε λατρεύω! Ξέρεις πόσα πολλά σημαίνει αυτό για μένα!»

«Ναι, Misa…» Λέω αργά, ξεκολλώντας την από πάνω μου όσο πιο μαλακά μπορώ. «Αλλά ας τα αφήσουμε αυτά για μετά, δεν συμφωνείς;»

Μου συγκατανεύει και κάθεται επιτέλους πίσω στη θέση της.

Η διαδρομή ως τη γιορτή είναι κουραστική ακόμα και μια μέρα σαν αυτή. Η Misa μιλάει συνεχώς περί ασχέτων πραγμάτων κι εγώ προσποιούμαι ότι την ακούω, δίνοντας ουδέτερες απαντήσεις. Αυτή είναι, εντέλει, και η καθημερινότητα μας.

Νομίζω ότι ανέφερε και τον γάμο μας τουλάχιστον μία φορά.

Μπορεί η φωνή της να με ζαλίζει σαν ένα μικρό ζουζούνι που πετάει δίπλα στο αυτί μου, αλλά δεν της λέω να σταματήσει. Μόνο για σήμερα αποφασίζω να είμαι καλός. Γι’ αυτό, αφού φτάσουμε, βγαίνω πρώτος από το αυτοκίνητο για να της ανοίξω την πόρτα. Νομίζω ότι επιβάλλεται να περπατήσουμε αγκαζέ ως το σημείο συγκέντρωσης των οπαδών του Kira- είναι η μόνη περίπτωση που θα περπατήσουμε έτσι εκτός από τις κοινές δημόσιες εμφανίσεις μας σε κάποια από τις συνεντεύξεις της. Και εδώ πρόκειται για μια δημόσια εμφάνιση. Η γιορτή θα βιντεοσκοπείται, και είναι πολύ πιθανόν να αναγνωρίσουν τη Misa.

Συναντάμε τον Mikami στη γιορτή και μιλάμε μαζί του για λίγο. Κυρίως για ουδέτερα, καθημερινά πράγματα, από αυτά τα οποία η Misa λατρεύει κι εγώ βρίσκω ανιαρά. Ο Mikami ξέρει ότι η Misa δεν έχει τις αναμνήσεις της και παίζει το ρόλο του απλού γνωστού τέλεια.

Στο κέντρο της πλατείας είναι τοποθετημένη μια εξέδρα, απ’ όπου μία γυναίκα παρουσιάζει τη γιορτή. Κάποια στιγμή, ανακοινώνει πως τώρα θα προσευχηθούμε όλοι «στον Κύριο και Σωτήρα μας, τον Kira». Γονατίζουμε.

Θα προτιμούσα πολύ περισσότερο να είμαι εγώ αυτός που βρίσκεται στο κέντρο της εξέδρας, έτσι ώστε όλοι να ξέρουν σε ποιον προσεύχονται. Ξέρω ότι με την πάροδο του χρόνου θα γίνει και αυτό. Ίσως πιο σύντομα απ’ ότι υπολογίζω τώρα που η απειλή του L και των διαδόχων του έχει φύγει ολοκληρωτικά από το προσκήνιο. Όμως, για την ώρα, αυτό είναι αρκετό.

«Light…» Ψιθυρίζει η Misa όταν σηκωνόμαστε. Έχει τυλίξει τα χέρια της γύρω από το μπράτσο μου και ακουμπάει το κεφάλι της στον ώμο μου. «Σ’ αγαπώ».

Κοιτάζω ευθεία μπροστά, στην γιορτή που γίνεται προς τιμήν μου. 

«...Κι εγώ, Misa».

Ο ουρανός είναι έναστρος, όπως θα έπρεπε να είναι για να γιορτάζει κι αυτός τη νίκη μου. Ο Ryuk αιωρείται από πάνω μου, κακαρίζοντας με τον συνήθη τρόπο του.

Ω, Ryuk, τα καλύτερα τώρα αρχίζουν... Θα απολαμβάνεις κάθε θέαμα στο έπακρον εις το εξής...

Πνευματικά, δεν βρίσκομαι εδώ. Βρίσκομαι σε έναν απέραντο μονοπάτι, του οποίου το τέλος δεν μπορώ να δω. Όσο περισσότερο περπατάω, τόσο περισσότερους ανθρώπους θα βοηθάω. Τόσο καλύτερος θα είναι ο κόσμος μου. Και δεν έχω ποτέ σκοπό να σταματήσω να περπατάω. **Ποτέ**.


End file.
